


Took the cake

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, General fiction, Literature, Short, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your nephew is having an Avenger's birthday party and who better to invite than your boyfriend, Thor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took the cake

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is so cute, I can picture him looking SO adorable during this. Just makes me want to hug him.

Thor placed the last few grocery bags in the back of the car that were going to your sister's house. Her son, Toby, was having a birthday party later that day and you and Thor were going to help set up. Thor had yet to meet any of your family so there was anticipation and nervousness in the air as you sped off into the direction of your sibling's.

As usual with a child the age of Toby, he wanted an Avengers birthday. The Avengers were a big thing since New York and even though you were dating Thor, you knew he would also be good for the party. Reaching into the bags one by one, Thor handed you the contents which you in turn handed to your sister, Maggie, since she knew where to put it.  When it came to the last bag, Thor looked at the small colorful wands with a puzzled look.

"What is it, babe," you asked him after noticing that he still had something in his hand but that he didn't give it to you.

"What is this small contraption? I have not seen the likes of it before," he told you, pulling the wands out of their plastic housing.

You smiled and took one of the wands from him. "These are for bubbles, you blow on them at the circle."

Thor took the small piece of plastic in his large hand and did as you instructed, a sad look to his features. "Why does it not work?"

You couldn't help the giggle that escaped your lips at seeing your tough boyfriend looking like a sad puppy dog at the small pink wand. Grabbing his hand, you led him to the backyard with a small container of soap. "Here, I'll show you." Dipping the tiny wand into the bottle, you lifted it to your lips and turned away from the wind so it wouldn't come back into your eyes. You blew softly, tiny colorful bubble floating down before popping.

He was amazed as you handed the wand to him, telling him to repeat what you had done. When he did, a big smile spread across his face as he watched the bubbles in awe.

You both were there for the party, but the amount of happiness that came from the bubbles was what took the cake.


End file.
